


He Owes Her An Apology

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Not Without My Muse [1]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: Danny talks with frank, Exploring attitudes, F/M, Frank talks with linda, Jamie tries to make peace, and about two episodes after 6x16, cause he’s a peacemaker, episode fix, set two days after Linda got home, sorta - Freeform, why was Frank so late?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Why was Frank so late in getting to the hospital after Linda was shot? He didn’t arrive till the next night. Was it because he was feeling guilty about how he treated her after she returned to work?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Linda Reagan & Frank Reagan
Series: Not Without My Muse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017271
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	He Owes Her An Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellfire32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/gifts).



> Sorry, the title sucks. I’ve given up on “they all have to be lyrics from songs!”
> 
> Also, as of late, Hellfire32 has been giving me lots to think and write about. This one is really her brain child, since I had no idea why Frank would act that way

"Maybe he was busy?" Jamie tried, knowing there was no excuse for his father's behavior. 

"And what? He's too busy when his daughter in law-who saved his oldest son- gets shot, but not too busy when his father gets shot? I understand the severity of that situation, but really? He had a bomb threat on the city, and he just drops everything to be with his father. But heaven forbid him to come immediately to my aid."

"Linda, I don't think it's like that," Jamie watched her angrily rearrange things in the bedroom.... namely slamming drawers after clean laundry was put away. 

"Oh no? Then why was he down there in record time when Henry almost died, and when Erin was shot, but waited a whole freakin' day to be by my side? I'm his daughter too, he told me that. What the hell changed?"

"The thing with the Kents-"

"Was awful and should have never happened. But you know what, Jamie? If you had been on that operating table, with survival odds as low as mine, Frank would be there in a heart beat. If Erin or Danny or, ugh!, even Nicky was there, he'd be there in a heartbeat." 

She mumbled something Jamie didn't catch as she slammed another drawer shut. She groaned suddenly, and Jamie was quick to help her stand and lead her to the bench at the end of the bed. 

"Are you okay?."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she grumbled, annoyed with the situation. 

"Maybe he feels guilty?"

"About what? Me getting shot? About not protecting me? Don't you know?" Linda stood up a tad too fast and somewhat stumbled towards the dresser. "That's my husband's job."

"Sure. Just like you said, you're his daughter too."

"And if that was true, he wouldn't have sent Garret down there to get the information. How the hell did he even get it? Haven't they ever heard of HIPPA?"

Jamie pursed his lips together. He really didn't like Linda rampaging the way she was with the drawers. She was going to hurt herself. "Maybe you need a timeout?"

"I am perfectly capable of doing laundry!" She snapped at him, grabbing a T-shirt from his hands. 

"Okay..." he paused, contemplating if he should stay longer or leave her be. He didn't want her getting hurt, but he felt like she needed her space. "I have to go now."

Linda stopped, staring at the drawer. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

"It's- don't apologize. Getting shot is scary, and you just got home. I'm not leaving cause you made me mad. You didn't; I just genuinely have to go. Gotta get some groceries."

"I'll see ya Sunday then?"

"Or before. Take care."

"I will. Thanks."

*********

"What kept you?" Danny asked several months later as he sat in his dad's office. 

"What?"

"What kept you? When Linda was shot, why tell them to tell Garrett? Why did you come an entire day after it happened?"

Frank looked down at his desk, trying to find the words. "Would you believe me, if I said, I felt somewhat guilty?"

"That's my job, Dad. To over think and over analyze and over react to the point of another damn crack in the marriage."

"Your marriage is falling apart?" 

"No! No, it's just..."

"Danny. Tell me the truth."

"Nothing's- well, we're fine, it's fine. Just .... there are bumpy roads and smooth roads. And right now, we're on a Rocky Mountain road."

"Sounds like you've been reading that psycho babble trash." Frank raised an eyebrow. 

"We're fine, Dad. I promise. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that. I wouldn't lie about this. Linda and I are fine. I just wanna know why you were a day late."

"I told you. I felt guilty."

"And I told you that's my job. Why were you feeling guilty?"

"Because," Frank paused for a while, not wanting to talk about his problems with his son. "I haven't been the nicest to her."

"Neither has anybody. But you don't see them feeling guilty."

"Except you."

"Except me. So you're not the greatest to her. You, what? Thought she'd die without knowing that you really do care?"

"Something like that."

"Dad," Danny stood from the couch, "if that was the reason, you would've been there the day of."

"Don't you have work to do, Detective?"

Danny sighed, temporarily giving up. It was obviously going no where. As he exited the room, he called, "talk to Linda, Dad!"

***********

Linda was sitting on the edge of the couch, contemplating if she wanted to cook something, or just order in. Her back was killing her that day, as was her hip, and all she wanted to do was soak in a hot tub with a glass of wine. 

She looked to the door when she heard knocking. Why was her heart pounding faster now? It was probably just a neighbor, coming to ask if she needed any help. Or Danny, knocking because he left the keys somewhere else once again. (Probably at the precinct in his desk drawer).

The person knocked again, and waited for a few moments. "I know you're in there, Linda."

"Frank," Linda sighed, and stood up. She opened the door for him, and closed it once he was in the living room. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is it?"

"What?"

"A pleasure?"

Linda shrugged, "sure. Wanna stay for dinner?"

"What're you having?"

"Pizza or Chinese." She sat back on the couch. "Something I don't have to cook."

"Your back?"

"Is a pain in the ass! I feel so old when I say 'I need to sit, my back hurts'." She sighed as she shook her head. "Want some wine?"

Frank watched her walk to the kitchen. "No thank you."

"A beer? Water?"

"No, no. Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Linda sat on the couch once again. She turned the tv off, haphazardly discarding the remote next to her. “What’s up?”

Frank watched her sip her wine. “I owe you an apology.”

“For what?”

“For not coming to the hospital right away when you were shot.” He answered slowly. 

“Oh,” her tone was unreadable as was her expression. “I’ve been wondering about that.”

“I suppose I felt guilty, for not treating you with respect.”

Linda shrugged, “a lot of people don’t like me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“They’re probably jealous then.”

“Jealous? Of what? A middle class lady who can barely afford to live in her own two income house with a husband who’s constantly being bashed by the press for his unconventional ways? Not a lot to be jealous of there.” She took a long sip of her wine.

“Maybe not. But you’re very smart. You have to be in order to graduate college without any debts and at the top of your class.”

She shrugged again, “I got a scholarship and had a trust fund since I was five... the one smart thing my parents ever did.”

“You can solve all your own problems.”

“If I could solve all my problems, I’d be able to pay the bills without worrying about the mortgage.”

Frank sighed. Why was Linda being contrary? “I came to apologize. I should’ve been there with you, and Danny, and the family. Instead I sent Garrett to find out what was happening.”

“How the hell did Garrett get past HIPPA? They don’t even let your husband know your medical records without going through five years of stupid, stupid questions.”

“I’m not sure. Erin or Jamie probably told him.”

“So.... is that the apology? Telling me you should’ve done this?” Sounded like the usually apologies she received. 

“I am sorry, Linda. I’m sorry I wasn’t there at the hospital, and I’m sorry I’ve been acting cooly towards you.”

“Wanna explain that too?” Linda asked quietly, looking up from the white wine. 

“When you went back to work, I was afraid you and Danny would suffer the same fate as Erin and Jack.”

“As in get a divorce?” Linda laughed out loud for a good three minutes. “No, no, I’m not laughing at you. No. I’m laughing at the notion that I’d do anything that jackass did! Frank!” Linda stood up, putting her wine on the table. “I love Danny. And I always will. Going back to work didn’t change that. Unlike some people I could name, I think very highly of marriage.”

“I know you do. I worry about you, Linda.”

“Me? Why? I’m perfectly fine.... mostly.”

“Because you can solve problems. Just like Danny, you’re a problem solver. And sometimes the solvers don’t ask for help.”

“Frank,” she sat down next to him on the couch, and put her hand on his shoulder. “If I have a big problem, I’ll come to you. I promise I will, but problems like Jack’s lack of algebraic understanding and getting Danny’s head outta his ass are things I can solve. The bulk of my problems right now is money. Which we can handle.” Sitting straight, Linda quoted her father in law. “After all, Reagans don’t take charity.”

Frank chuckled, “I want to hear the problems. All of them.”

“You really wanna hear about how this damn bullet in my back had messed up my entire menstrual cycle?”

“That I can live without.”

The mother laughed, “come on. Stay for pizza. Danny and the boys are due back any minute.”

“Speaking of marriage.... how’s yours?”

“Fine. It’s good. We’re actually communicating once again, and learning that yelling just shuts our brains down. Yelling is not good. Sitting and talking in a calm, adult like manner is what works.”

“So Danny’s learning that.”

“Yeah.” Linda laughed again, “what kinda pizza do you want?  
*************

“Hey, Linda?” Danny walked into the bedroom where Linda was on her laptop. It had been about a week since she and Frank had talked. 

“Yeah?” She looked up from the screen. 

“Did you pay the hospital bill?”

“Uh uh. Insurance is covering that, as well as worker’s compensation. I shudder to think what we have to pay of it.”

“Nothing.”

“What?”

He showed her the letter he was caring. “It says here we’ve payed our part already.”

“What?” She snatched the letter. “I didn’t pay for this-“ her voice faltered as she realized who had paid. 

“Then who the hell paid it?”

“Someone who cares about us, I suppose.”

Danny shook his head, “I’m gonna call them and find out what’s going on.” He left the bedroom, very confused. 

Linda smiled, “thanks, Frank.”


End file.
